a new place a new life
by deadw8
Summary: banished new world new life new adventer
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto was running away from Konohagakure no sato. Why?

Because that blasted council, the civilian part, called for a vote to decide if he should be punished for bringing back the traitorous Uchiha Sasuke

with a few minor scratches on his person. The entirety of the ninja half of the council voted no, but every last civilian, (ok why are civilian evole in

ninja stuff ) save Tuechi Ichiraku (He voted with the ninjas), voted to banish naruto. Unfortunately the civilians outweighed the course this didn't

go well with tsunade, so she ordered naruto's inheritance be given to him, away from the council of course. When naruto was told who his

parents were, he wasn't too surprised as to who his father was, hell, he'd placed bets with himself as to who his dad was. So he wasn't surprised

when he was told his dad was Namikaze Minato, the Yondame hokage, the yellow flash, ect., was his pops his mom was kushin usamaki the red

sea of the leaf Kyuubi offered to put streaks of red in his hair if naruto made the seal more comfortable, so naruto, with some trial and error,

managed to change the seal into an endlessexpanse of forest and greenery with the seal being a collar with spikes pointing outward. Kyuubi

loved it and immediately made a den for himself in one of the cliff faces in naruto's mind. An hour later, naruto had two streaks of red an inch and

a half thick on either sideof the middle blonde streak, and the rest of his hair on either side of the streaks was still blonde of course. He loved it,

and thanked helped withthe getting of every thing that belonged to naruto rightfully by sealing every thing in the namikaze estate, and the

estate itself, into sealing scrolls,then sealing those scrolls in one big heavy duty sealing scroll, then sealing _that_ into a scroll small enough to fit in

his also shed himsel of the hideous orange jumpsuit, burned it, and bought himself a more 'ninja fit' attire. It consisted of black shinobi pants

taped off at the bottom,a black, sleeveless AMBU-style shirt, some lightweight armor, He then got his fathers' trench coat and modified it,

putting a design of a cartoonish fox laughing hysterically at whoever looked at it. Jiraiya, on naruto's request, had gone to wave country and

retrieved Zabuza's sword. Naruto said he wanted to honor the swordsman by keeping the sword in use, instead of letting it rust in the ground.

He'd have liked course, when the countries naruto had helped learned of his banishment, they cut all ties with konoha, they stopped

trading goods with them, and sent their mission requests to other villages, cutting konoha's budget in half. The civilian council didn't like that, and

tried to force the other countries to continue trading, but the ninja council didn't like _that_ and denied the usage of force, because that sort of vote

needed a unanimous decision. the fire lord who was at the chunion exsam and had visted at time herd he walked in on a counsle meating told

theam that the civlian side was banished from the conusle and all its thing All this had taken a weekto **SCEAN CHANGE OF DOOM-**

Naruto was running as fast as his legs could take him, witch was pretty fast considering he was only a gennin. Unfortunately the Ne(ROOT)Anbu

Danzo had sent after him were gaining on him. He stopped in a clearing, planning several ways to slow them down, because after all, he was a

master prankster for years, evasion was one of his stronger points. As he was about to turn and initiate plan A, a beam of pink light and numbers

raced over him, and sucked him out of this dimension, putting him into one much more technologically advanced, and much more accepting. In fact,

there would be a certain back furred vixen roughly 20 meters from his landing site. Naruto awoke with a groan. The only part of his body that

_didn't _ache was his last thing he remembered was coming out of the pink beam and falling from a ridiculously high point in the air. He opened his

eyes and saw the night sky, and the earth floating where it should…wait, what!?Naruto's eyes flew wide open and indeed saw the earth, but the

continents were all wonky and out of place. He heard movement nearby and looked at its source, and nearly gasped. Across from a fire was the

most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It had a humanoid appearance, but it wasn't human. It looked more like a bi-peidal fox, with black fur,

purple sleeves, a white underbelly, and a mane of white fur around its neck that covered part of its chest. Its eyes were a soft cerulean blue,

much like his own, but what should be the whites of its eyes was a solid black. It was currently sitting, so if he were to guess, he would say it

was five-foot-six-inches noticed he was awake, and said in a definitely female voice, "I see that you're awake. I was beginning to worry, you've

been unconscious for two days." Naruto was surprised. "Only two days? After a fall like that, I expected to be unconscious for at least a week."

He said while sitting up. " Really? A week? Well, you did leave a five-foot crater in the ground." The fox replied. Naruto shrugged, he'd made

bigger ones before. Then he realized he hadn't gotten her name."Say, what's your name anyway?" he queried. "black Renamon. And you?"

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, at you service." He did a silly little sitting half-bow earning himself a chuckle from the now named Renamon. She then

looked confused. "Wait a minute, you aren't a Digimon? 'Cause you sure as hell look like one." Naruto was confused. What was a digimon? He

decided to voice his conffuzeled-ness. "The hell is a digimon?" He oh-so-eloquently looked surprised at his statement, so she explained that

digimon were essentially constructs of data with sentient life. Most chose to fight and delete each other, while some, like her, simply wandered

the digital world, fighting only when the need arose, while still some chose to settle down in some village. "Hmm…I see…and what makes you say

I'm one?" Renamon didn't answer, instead, she used a little known power that all species of Renamon had. She made a 17x18 mirror out of the

same crystal (I fought so hard not to write krystal instead) that her 'Diamond storm' attack was made of. She handed it to him, and when he

looked in it, this time, he did gasp. He saw, not the blonde-haired blue-eyed semi-short teenager, but a fox similar to wore the same purple

sleeves he bought in konoha, but they had morphed to fit his new hands. They looked like five-digited versions of renamon's hands, and covered

in short white fur and sharp half-inch claws. He also noticed he still had his ninja attire on, but modified to fit his new body. He looked mostly like

Renamon, but he had nine tails instead of just one, like her. He could probably blame that on Kyuubi. He had reddish-tan fur, a mix between his

old tanned skin, and kyuubi's red fur. His whisker marks had turned into real whiskers, three on each cheeck an the mane of fur around his neck

was purple. He had a streak of pure red spiky fur going back from just above his forehead, to the back of his skull, and two neon blonde streaks

on either side. Finally, the tips of his ears and tails were white. " Weird, I didn't look this way when I left konoha, must be the effect of being in

the digital world as opposed to the real one." He said while looking down rubbing his 'chin'. Just the underside of his jaw really. Then he realized

something. If he was out for two days, he should be starving. He should feel like eating a million bowls of teuchi oji-san's ramen. Except…"Hey

Renamon-chan, if I was out for two days, how is it I'm not starving?" He asked, unconsciously adding the '-chan' suffix to Renamon's name. She

blushed lightly under her fur at the honorific, but answered his question regardless. "It's because everything here is data, so there is no real

need to eat, you eat when you run low on energy, or if you want to. Mostly when you want to." After she said this, there was noise behind them.

" Speaking of eating, you two might make for a good dinner!" Ten meters away was a Blackleomon, if renamon wasn't mistaken, charging right for

them, sword drawn. Acting on instinct, Naruto used an ability he would come to be

known and feared for. "**mind distoer"** His eyes glowed green and the Blackleomon stopped, his eyes glazed over. Then, with a look of fear

on his face, he screamed in terror, his imagination going haywire, causing him to hallucinate indescribable things, horrible things, things that

would make even the most battle-hardened jashin(1) followers, Orochimaru, and even Madara HIMSELF cower in _fear_ in the smallest corner they

could find. The Blackleomon was so scared, that he accidentally destroyed himself, turning into data, which Naruto also absorbed on instinct.

Renamon was surprised, awed, and a little frightened at the display of power. What had the leomon seen? She shuddered, deciding that she

_really_ didn't want to know. Naruto turned to her and saw her frightful eyes. "Is something the matter?" He asked. "w-What attack was that?" she

tentatively asked. He stared off to the side. "Uhh…" '_Kyuubi, you mind helping me here?' _he asked his tenant. There was grumbling in the back of

his head, the sound of pottery falling over and breaking, and a cat yowling. "**What do you want kid?" **Contrary to popular belief, Naruto and

Kyuubi were on good terms. It happened shortly after naruto learned of his status as a Jinchuuriki(If someone could PM me the proper spelling I'd

be very grateful). '_Well for one, could you tell me what the attack I just used is?' _Kyuubi looked through naruto's recent memories and examined

them, and naruto's new body, concluding that his plan had worked. "**Kit, you better be thankful I did what I did, or you'd be cheap lunch meat **

**right now." **Naruto was confused. '_What _did _you do?'_ "**I used a jutsu that sent us here, then I simply re-assembled your DNA into data to **

**correspond with the new world we are in. Of course, there were a few road blocks, resulting in what you are now, but if you wish, once we **

**get back to the real world, I can reverse that, but only with your permission."** '_okaaaay…depending if this body is useful or not, I may consider _

_keeping it. Sooo…what am I now?' _"**You are now a **_**very**_ **powerful mega-level digimon called grand darknesskyuubimon, the humanoid **

**form of infinty Darknesskyuubimon." **'_Just _had _to be some variation of you, didn't it?' _"**Yes it did. I wouldn't want to have it any other way. **

**Anyway, If you want to 'slide evolve' as it's called, to your more bestial form, focus on this." **Kyuubi then projected an image of a beast

similar to what he was now, but standing on all fours, snarling, and huge angel wings with black feathers coming from just below his shoulder

blades, and without his clothing. Animal digimon don't need clothes apparently. "**As for the attack, that was an ability you have now that allows **

**you to literately steal another's mind. You can guess it doesn't work on people who are already raving mad. You can also give people their **

**sanity back with an ability called 'sanity return', I know, cliché and generic, but I was in a hurry, what did you expect? Sheesh. Let's see, **

**what else is there…ah, yes, you can now wield all my powers and six tails worth of my charka safely. Before you ask, I'll give you a list of **

**the rest of my powers now."** Naruto got the impression Kyuubi was putting on glasses and holding a piece of parchment in front of himself.

"**Ahem, let's see, I gave you the ability to shape shift, control of all five of the main elements, the sub-elements light, darkness, chaos, **

**shadow, ice, lava, wood, sand, metal, and anything else you can cook up,****a **_**way**_ **faster regenerating ****factor. Now, the in-built attacks of ****grand **

**We****redarknesskyuubimon are 'mind distoer', 'grand claw',are the atackes you can use in your 'darkness canoon', shadow fox fire shadow **

**dragon reale s and any of the ****special attacks from opponents whose ****data ****you've absorbed, uch as that leomon's 'fist of the beast **

**king' attack. Very useful if you ask ****me."** Naruto thought about what Kyuubi had said and concluded coming here was definitely worth the new

body and powers. Of course, he'd have to train with them first to get a good grip onthem, but that was just part of the fun. He thanked Kyuubi

and turned to renamon not two seconds after she asked her question. " 'mind distoer ' lets me turn people crazy. Apparently what he saw was

too frightening for him to live with, so he was scared to death." Stated naruto, giving renamon her answer. "Oh." Was her simple reply. "Sooo…

were are you from? And what are you exactly?" asked Renamon. "Well, I'm a grand Weredarknesskyuubimon, long I know, but it wasn't my

decision to be named that, 'cause I wasn't born digimon, I was born human." Renamon raised an eyebrow. Born human? Impossible. "If you were

born human, how are you a digimon now?" she asked, preparing to label him insane, yet at the same time the smallest amount of hope that she

may have found a tamer at last still grew. "**Kit, use this jutsu and poke her ****forehead,its called mind sight she'll have an instant download of **

**all your memories, from birth to now."** Kyuubi rudely interrupted naruto's long-winded reply before it began. Hand-seals raced across his mind's

eye and naruto memorized the sequence. "Here, this will be faster than explaining every thing." He did the hand-signs and poked her forehead.

Renamon gasped at the sudden rush of info she was getting, and nearly had a mental breakdown at the memories. When the memories ended

and faded, she cried silently, shaking in anger and sadness that someone would do that to an innocent child. It made her want to be his partner

all the more, so she could protect him from becoming victim to that kind of treatment ever again. Naruto was going to ask if she was all right, and

instead found himself holding a sobbing renamon, trying to comfort her. When she calmed down to just hiccupping every so often, he asked,

"What did you see?" Renamon looked up at him, tears making stains on her beautiful face. "Everything." She answered. That was the last word

spoken between them that night. Renamon fell asleep on naruto's chest, and him falling asleep sitting upright. Before renamon fell asleep

completely she had one last thought. "_I wish naruto __to be my tamer."_ Then she went off to dreamland. Unknown to her, a digignome flew by

overhead and heard the wish. It sensed her good intentions, and granted the wish, creating a link between her and naruto, making it one of the

very rare two-way bonds usually in either a digidestined partnership, or when the tamer created their digimon themselves. A digivice (think

frontier with a slied for cards) appeared in naruto's pocket, with a flash of light it came into existence. It had black bodey pupole grip and scren on

the sceron a best from of naruto neithe of the slumbering digimon knew of the creature's actions as it flew off into the night sky, leaving the pair

to sleep the night away when a glow suronded narut and he was human agin

one year later in the doman of uzulamlmon

"naruto schaluman is sending the daves to the human world i have intell that says the next digimon is the snake davea sandiramon im sending

you and renamon to help the tames of the human world" spoke the wisen digimon "that over gron tukey is a reall pain in the butt ill tell you

sending the daves to the human world to case disturction so troublesome but o well hey renamon how would you like a snake belt spoke naruto

with his fox like grin hmm im would love that replyed b renamon with the same grin uzulamon just looked at the to this what should be he thought

digimon and huamn as one playing happy and loveing one anther like in this case i sill pulzled as to how he is able to become a digimon thought

what he told me i still find it hard to blaeve my self " ok you to i have opean the portel to were the digimon is and i have a gift for you has a

diginome pull out a box in was a new clock (think genai from adventer 2 but black witth kubi and a cercling dragon) and also to biomerge your

going to need to spirt evole to get thow the spoke uzulangmon so much for keeping that part hidden o well shall we my vixen exsacut spert

evaloution black renamon materx digivole to

in the human world

let him go now yelled takato has the sanke digimon had geomon bye his tale hahahasssss i sss dontsss thinksss sosss your all tratoerssssss

sideing with these humans spoke sandiramon then out of no were to vocie were herd shadow fox fie , black dragon real out of the smoke came a black

kubimon and a unknow digimon the unknown digimon turn to the human and smiled well meat agin and the two digimon disiaperad in a mist

* * *

ok black renamon will just be renamon unles rikas renamon Ok yes naruto will have a relation ship with renamon rika and her renamon now telkl me what you think and im not sher wether rena mon will be able to use sakuamon from love hate sue for ccrap i dont care and also this a 2nd post atmenp i found pout it mach up with some one else is stoy im sarry to that person i get my idea bwteen 130 to 5 in the moring agani im sarry i when back and changed a few thing i hope its beter now for the atacks

human

mind distorer

shadow fox fire

shadow claw

fist of the best king

best


	2. an not ch

Ok my fans my labtop is dead and whont be on for some time and I ask my fan for help and how to work this stoery so any help would great


End file.
